


Before a Hero

by ShadowoftheLightningPack



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Death, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drama, F/M, Gave An Unnamed Character A Name, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Canon, Read and Review?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLightningPack/pseuds/ShadowoftheLightningPack
Summary: I got annoyed by Black Star's lack of backstory, so decided to write a little thing about his parents' life before him. Why not.Silver Star is the name of his mother, the wife of the leader of Star Clan, White Star. This is basically a brief look at what their life may have been like up until their son was born.





	Before a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Well here’s a piece of a story for anyone who reads it.
> 
> Hope it’s not totally trash. *Shrug*

Her name was Silver Star, and she was a beautiful woman, simply beautiful, with short black hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. Lean muscle gave her slender frame a certain strength to match that beauty.

However, she had a life both fortunate and unfortunate, for she was part of the Star Clan, and they were well known for their willingness to do anything for money. Anything, and it made them feared. She was no exception. She had the fortunate to have attracted the affections of the Leader, White Star. He was to the outside a cold and cruel man, he did indeed seek ultimate power and did terrible things for it, but to those close to him, he was a kind, generous and protective man, and it was that side and his strength that drew Silver to him. After he saved her life, she saw that side of him, and she slowly started to lose her heart to the man. Oh the things one does for the people they love.

This isn’t just her story though, nor his, but the beginning of a new story, and pray one that would last much longer. The story of the what they made so long ago, fourteen years ago, in fact, and how their actions would lead to shape that which would become an entity of good in a world of evil.  
_____________________________________________________________________

He is the man who will surpass the gods, the biggest man in the room, the boy who moves through the shadows. Orrrr...at least, he tries to. Short but well-built, green eyed and tan skinned.

However, his life was both fortunate and unfortunate. Born to parents who weren’t destined to raise him, and raised instead by a teacher of a prestigious academy, he was trained to be a ninja, an assassin, but...he never used his assassin skills for bad, but simply to improve his skill so he could fight and defend. He was raised to fight evil, and he did so with gusto. His friends saw his loudness and ego, his stuck-up attitude, but he was also courageous, determined, prideful, kind, protective, and above all, he was loyal. He’d one day be the boy that would shape the future of humanity.

But that’s years to come from our story.

 

14 YEARS AGO

 

“Get out of our town, Star Clan scum!” Screeched the man, throwing a stick at the general area of the group.

Silver ducked, then she stepped forward, backing the man up to the side of the wall.  
“You’ll regret having thrown things at us. We don’t come here with the intention of hurting humans.” She paused and glanced back at their leader before looking to the man again. “Well. Most of us, anyway.”

The man went pale as the leader approached.  
“But you say it like he does,” he noticed.

Silver looked over her shoulder and nodded to the leader.  
“White Star,” she greeted him. “This man’s been putting up a fight. Verbal and physical.”

White Star narrowed his greenish grey eyes.  
“I guess we’ll just have to finish this then, here and now, won’t we?”

 

The young woman stepped back, brushing back her black hair. Being one of the infamous Clan, she was hardly surprised, and even worse, hardly disturbed by the actions of the Leader. Unfortunately for him, the man was insistent on fighting back against the Clan Leader. Silver already knew how this would turn out. She watched, expressionless as they struggled for only a couple of minutes at most before White Star came out on top, and the man was laying on the ground, blood splattered on his clothing.

 

The Leader nodded to the young woman.  
“Silver Star, come on.”

She nodded and followed.  
“Yessir.”

 

Halfway back to the rest of the Clan, who were waiting for them, a man came flying out of nowhere towards the two and tackled Silver away from the Leader, getting between them, and a scuffle ensued. The black haired woman narrowed her eyes and engaged the man, drawing her knife as she struggled to hold him off. White Star turned at the sound of the scuffle, but worry didn’t show in either his face or his actions. Silver is one of our strongest. This...This is a simple village man. She can take care of it in five seconds flat. This is why she has my admiration. He watched them in silence.

Silver glared and slashed upwards at the man, pushing up with her legs to kick him off. That wasn’t enough. He was aggressive, she had to finish this, not just leave him. She sprang to her feet and charged towards him, moving quickly, slender frame streaking forward. The man knew he was done for before she’d covered half the distance. The look in her eyes, pure anger and determination, the way she held her weapon, gripped tightly in her hand. Even the way she moved, with utmost confidence. Her knife flashed through the air and the man fell backwards to the ground and did not move again. Silver watched him, examining him, then straightened with a nod and sheathed her knife again, turning in a slow circle and glaring at the remainder of the crowd, a clear threat on her face. The crowd slowly backed away, and she returned to the rest of the group, expressionless, unfazed by what had just been done, which earned her a smile and an approving nod from White Star, much to her satisfaction.

 

“Come on, we’re heading to camp!” White Star shouted, waving everyone forward. He eyed Silver. “You, girl. You did a good job back there.”

She gave him a brisk nod.  
“Thank you, sir.”

He shook his head.  
“Don’t call me sir. You’re one of the Star Clan. We’re all family here.”

She ducked her head awkwardly.  
“I...I...of course. I apologize.”

 

They reached their camp and people settled down for the night after White Star took a head count. All eleven. Eleven, huh? We’ve shrunk considerably, but that’s alright. There’s always future generations. He smirked to himself and raked his fingers through his thick white hair. I had hoped someday I would be part of making that generation, but apparently it is not to be so. I am approaching midlife, and the only woman I’ve ever loved has no love for me. Not in that way. His eyes fell on the beautiful young woman as she tended the fire, the pale orange light ofthe flames lighting up her features, showing off her dark eyes, pale skin and slender, yet muscular frame, she was the best of the best, without question. He sighed internally, shaking his head almost invisibly as he watched her, hardly daring to look away. No. Hardly able to look away, but this was how it had been for him for so long. She occupied his mind, he admired her, respected her, in ways, he looked up to her, and he knew that she respected him as a leader, but how could she think of him as anything else? Oh was it so impossible? She was ten years his junior, beautiful, proud and kind, yet fierce and bold at the same time. She could have any man in the world, Star Clan or otherwise, he was sure. 

Silver’s gaze flicked up when she felt someone watching her, and a small smile came to her face when she saw White Star watching her. She passed off her job at the fire to her brother, Blue Star, then finally got up the courage to approach the Leader. He was bold, brave, brilliant, without a doubt, so why would he take notice of her all of a sudden, and so intently. She wasn’t oblivious to his staring. In a way, it was weird, but it was a good weird.

 

“You’re staring, White Star.” She smirked when she called him out on it.

He snapped back to attention.  
“No, no I am not.”

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, jutting her hip out.  
“Then what do you call that? That watching me so intently?” She questioned, openly challenging the Star Clan Leader.

He watched her. She’s so beautiful, and she has spunk, I’ll give her that.  
“Fine. Maybe I am. How could I not, with a woman like you right here?”

She paused.  
“I suppose you’re right,” she finally said, flashing him a grin. “I am pretty awesome.”

He watched her, pale eyes almost glowing in the moonlight.  
“Yeah.” He let his eyes linger on the woman. “You’re one of our best, you know.”

She smirked from the corner of her lip.  
“I know I am.” She nudged the Leader, then returned to a neutral position. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be making casual banter with our leader.”

He shook his head and grinned at her.  
“It’s fine, Silver Star.” He paused for a moment. “Why do you never take the last name?”

She tilted her head to the side.  
“Huh? What do you mean?”

He nodded to her.  
“You always call yourself Silver, but never add the ‘star’ part.” He paused. “Do you find dishonour in being part of Star Clan?”

She shook her head.  
“No! Absolutely not!” She exclaimed. “I’ve learned much, grown so much with the Clan. You’ve taught me all I know. I was born here, to the Leader before you, Golden Star,” she remembered. “Why would I ever regret it?”

He relaxed.  
“Please, don’t be afraid to take Star as part of your name.”

She bowed her head.  
“That is the name of your personal family, White Star,” she reminded him. “I am not part of your immediate family.”

I wish you were. I wish that day would come. Was his first thought.  
“Perhaps not, but you were born to a branch of the Stars. You still are Silver Star.”

She looked up again.  
“Yes,” she confirmed. “That I am. Would you like me to take the name?”

He watched her.  
“That is your choice, but there is no shame in your name, even if others hate us, we do what we have to do.”

She shook her head.  
“We do what we want to do. We have money, and yet we take more, and you,” She paused, watching him carefully, “you want more and more power. You take and you take, and time and again you kill for the sense of power it gives you.”

He chuckled.  
“I understand that, and it’s the Path of the Demon, but I’m the Leader, I must be the strongest, even if it means travelling that path.” His eyes found hers. “You know I’m not a bad man at heart.”

She nodded.  
“Of course I do.”

White Star inhaled and slowly breathed out.  
“I’m headed to sleep. You should soon too.”

She nodded again.  
“I will. That’s the plan. It’s been a long day.”

He offered her a smile, then turned and headed off.


End file.
